Озэра
67121d-e4ceb8-a66640-ceab7c-56276a.png qckr9TF6omU.jpg Озэра.png Озэра2.png Озэра_одежда2.png Озэра Скрис Друссобэл. Раса эфирианин-птероящер. Пол женский. Место рождения - юг Изры, переезд на юго-восток Ангелии. Семья Озэры - два птероящера, набившие себе репутацию как независимые бизнесмены, создающие съестную продукцию для чуть ли не всей Изры. Оэзра столкнулась с проблемами болезней выращиваемых культур и нездорового влияния на потребителей. Озэра фанатеет от своих родителей. Был старший брат, который погиб. Метод смерти - ритуал, перенесение в новый вид бытия. Оба родителя остались живы к этому моменту, лишь мать заболела. Обладает классным запахом, однако просит людей её не нюхать усиленно, поскольку это буквально её душа. Глава резиденции гильдии Соцветие. Очень собранная, спокойная. Уверенная в себе и добрая, обычно серьёзная, однако не имеет проблем с проявлением иных эмоций. Выражается весьма витиевато, с идиомами, цитатами, притчами. Любит поэзию, балуется созданием текстов заклинаний и загадок. Любит решать загадки (паззлы), играть в настольные логические игры (шахматы). Выравнивание (alignment): нейтральный добрый. Чувствительна к ученикам (вместо детей) и испытывает стыд за их неправильные поступки и пути. Не интересуется романтикой и сексом, ищет способы бессексуального воспроизводства жизни. Мучается совестью из-за двойственности биокинеза, уверяет себя, что главное придерживаться светлой стороны, даже если внутренне понимает, что нет чётко ограниченного чёрного и белого, что проявляется и в её гибких поступках и взвешенных решениях. Считает закон продуктом социума в первую очередь, а богов - всего лишь личностей, завладевших крупной магией. Надеется на себя и условия, требуя с окружающих ровно столько, сколько всем доступно, что делает её довольно мягкой, понимающей чужие ситуации и играющей на сервис. Придерживается мнения, что социум должен держать связи, помогать друг другу. Не считает, что слабых нужно поддерживать просто потому, что они слабые, а только если они имеют ценность для социума, что сложно сказать без экспертизы. Ненавидит природные катастрофы больше, чем скверные поступки людей, поскольку последние вызывают стыд, а первые жажду исправить. Умеет прощать, но только датием шанса. Не обладает очень большим терпением, предпочитает укреплять условия вместо естественной широты души. При жизни любила мороженое, скучает по этому блюду. Здоровое естественное доверие: понемногу выкладывает проблемы (в тактически важные моменты и в моменты подобающего обсуждения), легко делится мелочами. Магия Алхимия. Криокинез, очень пригождающийся на жарком юге. Управление жизненной энергией, хорошая ориентация на местности, телескопическое зрение. Внешность Голем. Керамика белого цвета, изрисованная красным и коричневым. Фиолетовый пепел звёзд. Витающие части: голова, грудь, таз, руки полностью. Туманные части: грива, хвост, ноги. От ног может избавиться и просто витать в воздухе, однако приходит к этому не сразу. Способна носить одежду, особенно практичную и элегантную. Любит кармашки и тоги, а также яркие сочные цвета, вроде травяного-зелёного, красного, синего. Штаны не носит по понятной причине. Зацепки This character is confident and charismatic. They have the upright posture of a person of importance. They were witness to the horrors of war. Romantic Relationships: Experience but No Substantial Relationships. You've had a fling or two, but have so far shied away from any ties or commitments. Your character's speech is sprinkled with cultural idioms. Will accept almost anything as “normal,” once it is explained, no matter how outlandish the explanation is Is overly honest, always telling the truth even to his/her own detriment I created a great work for someone, and then found them unworthy to receive it. I’m still looking for someone worthy. Has enemies at work. Idealistic about the job. I’m willing to listen to every side of an argument before I make my own judgment. I've read every book in the world’s greatest libraries—or I like to boast that I have. I'm used to helping out those who aren’t as smart as I am, and I patiently explain anything and everything to others. Social Status: Comfortable. May own an heirloom weapon. Ancestral Alchemist Of Winter It is my duty to protect my students. How trusting are you? Open-minded. What is your outlook at the start of each day? Hopeful. What kind of decision maker are you? Easygoing. How conscientious are you about following rules? Flexible. Sucker for: the status quo Personality: determined, very optimistic, not very sharing I’m full of witty aphorisms and have a proverb for every occasion. Annoyed by: get rich quick schemes (ценит труд, качество и пользу больше, чем деньги) The creative inventor. The politician with a lot of friends. The unhappy, moralistic heroine. Philosopher/Ornithologist/Zombie Argumentative. Overbearing. Exacting. Kind. Serious. Calm. motto: Be a person who says "Ready, Fire, Aim". A charming, witty, brilliant and successful medical doctor with a wonderful bedside manner, is trying to hide his many crimes against humanity, including experimenting on prisoners of war. The NPC has an entire nation or race that considers him an enemy who strike(s) at him by attacking his friends, family, and allies. Luckily, though, the character also has two important friends and allies who act as spies or informers. While learning his current profession or working together with someone, the character made an enemy of another person. They have similar goals and interests, but are lifelong rivals. The character had extensive contact with the military, for good or evil, and puts great faith in the need for order and discipline. The character's belief extends into his home life and his relationships, making him something of a controlling figure. Категория:Персонажи (Легенда)